An Austin and Ally story
by Dream-to-reality123
Summary: When Austin and Ally find out that in order for Austin to stay popular, they have to fake-date. Will this eventually lead to real feelings? NOTE: SEQUEL IS UP! Check out Reunions In The City!
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally story:

Chapter 1:

Ally's POV:

I'm up in the practice room, working out a new song when Austin suddenly rushes into the room. "Hey Ally! Watcha doing?" he asks me. "Well, I WAS writing a song until you came in here." I reply back. "Well, get back to writing! I need a new song in 2 days!" Wait, it's already Wednesday? Where have the days gone? "Hello? Earth to Ally!" Austin says loudly, breaking my train of thoughts. "Wha-what? Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Anyway, what kind of song do you want?" I ask, knowing his answer. "An upbeat song. Duh! Ally, did you get asthma?" he asks me worriedly. I start laughing. "Austin, it was a rhetorical question. And it's _amnesia_, not asthma!" I say, laughing really hard that my head falls back onto Austin's lap. As soon as I land on it, I realize where my head is and I quickly prop myself up, mumbling sorry. "Anyway, I think you'll enjoy this song." I say as I flip to a song:

"[Verse 1]Just shoot for the stars If it feels right Then aim for my heart If you feel like And take me away, and make it okay I swear I'll behave You wanted control So we waited I put on a show now i make it You say I'm a kid My ego is big I don't give a sh*t And it goes like this  
>[Chorus]Take me by the tongue And I'll know you Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you all the moves like Jagger I got the moves like Jagger I got the mooooooves...like Jagger I don't need to try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you With them moves like jagger I got the moves like jagger I got the mooooooves...like jagger<br>[Verse 2]Maybe it's hard when it feel like you're broken and scarred Nothing feels right But when you're with me I'll make you believe That I've got the key So get in the car We can ride it Wherever you want Get inside it And you want to steer But I'm shifting gears I'll take it from here .Oh yeah, yeah And it goes like this  
>[Chorus]Take me by the tongue And I'll know you Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you all the moves like Jagger I got the moves like Jagger I got the mooooooves...like Jagger I don't even try to control you look into my eyes and I'll own you With them moves like Jagger I got the moves like Jagger I got the mooooooves...like Jagger<br>[Bridge - Christina's part.]You want to know how to make me smile Take control own me just for the night And if I share my secret You're gonna have to keep it Nobody else can see this So watch and learn I won't show you twice Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right But if I share my secret You're gonna have to keep it Nobody else can see this And it goes like this  
>[Chorus]Take me by the tongue And I'll know you Kiss me til' you're drunk And I'll show you All the moves like Jagger I got the moves like Jagger I got the mooooooves...like Jagger I don't even try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you With them moves like Jagger I got the moves like Jagger I got the mooooooves...like Jagger."<p>

I finish the song, waiting for his reaction. "OH MY PANCAKES! THAT WAS AWESOME!" I smile and say thanks quietly. "I'm serious though. How do you do it? Do you have a chip in your brain that inputs awesome lyrics into your brain?" Austin asks eagerly. I blush and say, "No, I'm just creative like that." At that precise moment, my phone buzzes. I check it and see a text from Dallas. It says:

"Hey Ally! I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me? Cause I have a crush on you, so I was wondering if you'd like to be my g-friend?"

I reply back saying:

"I'd love to be your g-friend! Where are we meeting?"

He replies back a second later saying:

"I'll pick you up from Sonic Boom at 7 PM. See u soon!"

I squeal with glee! Finally, a date with Dallas! "Hey Austin, I gotta go. I'm going on a date with Dallas at 7!" I say. His eyes portray hurt and he seems taken aback for a second before saying, "Oh. Have fun!" He smiles and then heads out. 'Did he seem sad about it? No, must be my imagination!' I think. I then text Trish telling her to come and prepare me for my date with Dallas.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, that's the first chapter of this little Austin and Ally story! And for all you Auslly fans (which I am proud to be one too), don't worry, Austin and Ally will get together soon. I DO NOT own Moves Like Jagger or sadly Austin and Ally. I apologize if the lyrics for Moves Like Jagger are kinda bunched up, but that's how it came up when I put it in the story, so yeah... Anyway, I know I've been rambling on, and I apologize. This is my first story here too, so read, review, or something! I'll try and put Chapter 2 up soon! It's just that I have a competition for a school club on Saturday, so I'm busy studying and getting ready for that. :) See everyone later!<strong>

**- The Reading Wizard**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Trish's POV:

"Okay, so you're finally going on your first date! This is amazing!" I squeal as I try to find Ally something to look amazing in. "Okay, how about this?" Ally asks me holding up a dotted skirt that's blue, a white shirt with a blue flower drawn on it with a vest, and a blue purse. "Nope, that outfit's too casual. Just let me look in there." I say. After a few minutes of digging in her closet, I find the perfect outfit for Ally. "So, how's this outfit?" I ask Ally holding up a strapless magenta gown that lightly shimmers, along with a magenta clutch purse, and black 2 inch high heels. "I love it!"

*After changing*

I wait downstairs anticipating Ally in her outfit. Suddenly, she walks downstairs and she looks amazing! I'd also done her makeup, so now she had light sparkly pink eye shadow on, along with eyeliner, mascara, a little blush, and light lipgloss. "Well, there's Dallas! Go on and have fun! And don't forget to tell me how the date goes!" I say as she heads out.

Ally's POV:

I head into the car that Dallas is waiting in, and he whistles when he sees me. "Wow Ally, you look really formal and pretty." He says. "Thanks! You do too." I reply back. The whole time we drive to wherever our date is, we're just chatting about friends. When we reach where our date is, I gasp in surprise. We're parked outside the Miami Seafood Palace, the most exclusive restaurant in Miami. "Oh my pickles! Dallas, how did you get reservations?" I ask him in astonishment. "I know people." We walk inside the restaurant and as we sit down at our table, I see Austin's face behind a bush. "Um, I have to go use the bathroom." I quickly say. "Okay." He replies. I rush to the bushes, but he's not there. "Huh, I guess I was just seeing things." I think. Luckily, the rest of the date goes smoothly, and when Dallas dropped me off at the Sonic Boom later that night, he kissed me!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know this chapter isn't really interesting, but this is just kind of a filler chapter. Chapter 3 WILL be better, I promise! That's when more stuff will happen. Also, I put in a little Trish. So yeah... Anyway: thanks to CrazyRedHead97 for reviewing, and thanks to 4everyoung for putting my story on story alert! The next chapter will be up soon! The Reading Freak is out!<strong>

**-the Reading Freak**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(Austin's POV)

I walked into the Sonic Boom where apparently Ally was telling Trish ALL about her date with Dallas last night. I tune out since I pretty much know what happened.

*Flashback*

I was spying on Ally while she was on her date with Dallas. Then I heard Ally say that she had to go to the bathroom. Oh no! She'll see me! So I quickly hid behind the velvet curtains in the store. I stay there for the entire date, and when they leave, I sneak out the window in the men's restroom and go home.

*End of Flashback*

But when I hear Ally talk about when Dallas kissed her, I was shocked beyond belief. They've already KISSED?

(Ally's POV)

"Oh hey Austin!" I said as I noticed him. "Oh hey Ally! I'm just going to go up to the practice room and practice our songs." He replied. I nodded and he went up. Then, an unfamiliar face came into the Sonic Boom. I mean, I practically know everyone that comes here. But this girl clearly was new. "Hi! Can I help you?" I ask her. "Um yes, I'm looking for…" She says as she rummages in her bag. She finds two pieces of paper and says, "Do you know where I can find Ally Dawson and Austin Moon?" I was confused on why she would be looking for ME as well as Austin, but obviously I told her what she needed to know. "Oh, I'm Ally, and Austin is up there." I inform her while pointing up to the door upstairs. "Oh, okay. Just show this to him." She says to me while giving me the two papers. I look at the paper and it tells about a singer and songwriter award show, and they wanted Austin to perform one song, and ME to sing another song! Wait, they want ME to sing a song? I look at the rest of the paper, and there's a phone number. "Um, what exactly do I do with this number?" I ask her. She looks at it, smiles, and says, "Oh, that's my phone number. I'm Ajanta Eulora Bhattacharya, and I write songs for Lady Perry, who organizes this whole thing. That's for you to confirm that either of you will be able to perform, or if anything comes up so we can change the schedule." I was shocked out of my mind. This girl writes songs for Lady Perry? "Well, as of now, I'm pretty sure that Austin can perform. I'll see if I can perform, because you see I have huge stage fright, so yeah…" I tell her. Her expression solemn, she lets me know that if I want, they can record it and THEN show it at the award show. I feel comfortable with that, so I agree to being recorded and showing it there. I feel euphoric as I race to the practice room yelling at the top of my lungs, "AUSTIN! AUSTIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Huh, it looked longer on Microsoft Word... Anyway, thanks to 4everyoung, Mysterious Person, Missme02, and a person that didn't put anything for their name. Thanks! And also, thanks to the 2 or 3 people that put my story on story alert. I forgot who they were, and I deleted the emails saying who did it. If someone could tell me another way to see that, I would highly appreciate that.<strong> **Anyway, the big thing is here! The award show. I was sad about Austin and Ally not going to the award show like I was hoping they would, and after watching Tickets and Trashbags, I had a dream. (Not like Martin Luther King Jr.) This episode played out. So, I'm writing about it now! Next chapter will be up soon. See ya, everyone! AND WISH ME LUCK AT MY COMPETITION FOR SCHOOL ON SATURDAY!**

**- The Reading Wizard**

**P.S. I just remembered- This is where I got the name Ajanta Eulora Bhattacharya. Ajanta and Eulora are the 2 ancient caves in India that are famous, so yeah... And one of my ABBFF's (Awesome Best Buddy For Forever) last name is Bhattacharya. So yeah... Enjoy this chapter! REMEMBER TO REVIEW, READ, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT BENEFITS THIS! Gotta go before my Author's Note becomes longer than the story itself. ;)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

(Austin's POV)

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" I heard Ally yell my name. For a second, I though happy thoughts and thought that she had changed her mind and loved me. Just then, she busted into the room and shoved a piece of paper in my face. It was about a songwriter and singer award show. As she continued to tell me about it, one special part caught my attention. It was "And they want you to perform two songs! Along with me…" and she mumbled the last part softly. "Wait, what? They want you to perform? THIS IS AWESOME! But, you have stage fright." I stated with a huge smile on my face. "Yeah, and because of that, I'm going to record it and show the tapes at the award show." She remarked. I then randomly jumped up from the piano bench, picked her up, and swung her around. "Ahh! Austin, put me down now!" She yelled while laughing. I gently put her down, and for a few seconds, our faces were really close to each other. She then adjusted her position to make it less awkward, and then said, "Okay, so come on. We need to write a new song. I was thinking that you should sing 'Better Together' and a new song. A mix of the old and new." After around 3-4 hours, we finally had a new AMAZING song. It goes like this:

"Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along  
>Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar<br>Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy  
>Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone<br>I wouldn't have it any other way  
>If you're with me let me hear you say<p>

I like it like that!  
>Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on<br>I like it like that!  
>Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off<br>I like it like that!  
>Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,<br>Oh, everybody  
>Sing it right back, I like it like that!<br>(I like it like that, I like it like that)

Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn  
>Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)<br>Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight  
>Call a taxi, pack the back seat<br>I wouldn't have it any other way  
>If you're with me let me hear you say<p>

I like it like that!  
>Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on<br>I like it like that!  
>Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off<br>I like it like that!  
>Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough<br>Oh, everybody,  
>Sing it right back, I like it like that!<p>

Oh oh oh oh, like that  
>Oh oh oh oh, like that<br>Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that

Oh the homie brought the booze  
>I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back<br>We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn  
>Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on<br>And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home  
>In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone<br>You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack  
>And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like<p>

I'm max faded at my grandma's house  
>And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch<br>I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that  
>Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks<br>Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar  
>I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar<br>You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt  
>With the seat back, playin in the back, like<p>

I like it like that!  
>Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on<br>I like it like that!  
>Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off<br>I like it like that!  
>Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough<br>Oh, everybody  
>Sing it right back, I like it like that!<br>_[x2]_

Oh oh oh oh like that  
>Oh oh oh oh like that...<br>Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that  
>I like it like that"<p>

"Thanks Ally for yet another great song!" I said cheerfully at her. "No problem, Austin. Now, can you leave? I have to prepare my songs too." She said with a good point. I just nodded and removed myself from the room.

(Ally's POV)

I was stumped on what to write about. I mean, I'm still used to writing sad dreary songs, but I can't sing that there! Plus, without Austin in the room, I couldn't exactly write a good upbeat song… But after a BUNCH of brainstorming and even ear-whacking, I'd came up with two songs. They are totally going to blow everyone away! Anyway, here's the first song:

"I'm feeling sexy and free  
>Like glitter's raining on me<br>You like a shot of pure gold  
>I think I'm 'bout to explode<p>

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh

We can do this all night  
>Turn this club, skin tight<br>Baby come on  
>Pull me like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<p>

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

You got me loosing my mind  
>My heart beats out of time<br>I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
>You strike<br>You strike me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh

We can do this all night  
>Turn this club, skin tight<br>Baby come on  
>Pull me like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<p>

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<br>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<br>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<p>

Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino"<p>

* * *

><p>Then the second song went something a little like this:<p>

"Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us, then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>And we've got hot-pants on and up<br>And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club  
>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<br>Got Jesus on my necklace

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<p>

Tonight we're going hard  
>Just like the world is ours<br>We're tearin' it apart  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
>Our bodies go numb<br>We'll be forever young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

DJ turn it up  
>It's about damn time to live it up<br>I'm so sick of being so serious  
>It's making my brain delirious!<p>

I'm just talkin' truth  
>I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do<br>We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)<p>

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!<p>

DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<br>DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<p>

Tonight we're going hard  
>Just like the world is ours<br>We're tearin' it apart  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
>Our bodies go numb<br>We'll be forever young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

OW!"

I smiled to myself, knowing that these two awesome songs were totally going to blow the minds of everyone. And with that happy thought, I went to get everything I'd need for the award show tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Special shout-out to: 4everyoung, Missme02, ctiger, horsegal523, ZAALoveME, bronxx2010, and hanahearts123. Thanks to everyone as well for putting my story on story alert! I can't remember all of you, but here's who I have because I put all these emails with that info into my Trash folder for my email. I forgot that it emptied out every 24-48 hours. So, the remainder I kept in my Inbox. And that is and this counts for Fav. Stories too: bronxx2010, hanahearts123, and Reilly Ashcroft. And also, I apologize for the long wait. I had a stressful and busy weekend, and I had a BUNCH of homework to do yesterday. Also, I do not own "I Like It Like That" by Hot Chelle Rae, "Domino" by Jessie J., or "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha. And the big mama of course, I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! But I wish I did... And to everyone telling me to make them a bit longer, I'm doing my best to, but it's kinda hard sometimes. But this was definitely long with 3 songs in it, so yeah... Enjoy peoples, and I'll try and upload as soon as possible! Thanks guys for being the best fans EVA!<strong>

**-The Reading Freak**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

(Austin's POV)

'I can't wait to see how she looks!' I think as I anxiously wait in my car outside of the Sonic Boom. It was Thursday, and the big night was finally here. All that practicing would either pay off and make me a super uber star, or embarrass me and kind of kill my career. The last time Team Austin had all gathered was at 3:00 PM earlier today to talk about it and make final preparations. Before we split up so that Ally and I could get ready, Dez and Trish made us swear to videotape the whole experience. I wait anxiously in my awesome car in my awesome outfit (Fancy tuxedo and brown shoes.) My phone suddenly buzzes, and I get a text from Ally that says:

_To: Austin_

_From: Ally_

_Message: Sorry for the wait! I'm ready now. Come inside the SB so you can help me carry the stuff!_

I grin excitedly as I enter the Sonic Boom, anxiously anticipating the alluring Ally. (ALLITERATION!)

(Ally's POV)

"Hey hey!" I say as Austin enters the Sonic Boom. "Hey…" He says absentmindedly, and I realize he's staring at me. I'm happy that he likes my red velvet dress with spaghetti straps and a rhinestone belt. I'm wearing my white heels. My hair is straightened, and I'm have red eye shadow on as well as a light red blush and cherry lipgloss. "So, let's get the stuff now, shall we?" I ask lightly. He snaps out of his trance and nods as he grabs the two recordings of my songs, the video camera for record the experience, some change clothes for both of us. That leaves me to carry the basket full of food, my songbook/journal, and the lyrics for the songs as well as the notes for the instruments. "Shall we?" I ask him, gesturing towards the door. "We shall." He says with a enormous grin on his face as we get in his car and head to the award show…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey hey guys! I apologize if you don't like this chapter, but once again, this is just a filler chapter! The award show will be in the next chapter, I PROMISE! Oh, and by the way, Lady Perry is based on Lady Gaga and Katy Perry. SPOILER ALERT: Ajanta Eulora Bhattacharya will make another appearance in the award show chapters. There's gonna be a subplot involving her and Lady Perry. END OF SPOILER ALERT! Now for the review and alert mentions! Thanks to 4everyoung, hanahearts123, and bronxx2010 for reviewing!<strong> **Also, thanks to Mollywoodstar, JohnsonWax13, sarah., and dragonfire777 for putting this story on story alert! And... Thanks to hanahearts123 for putting me as one of their Favorite Authors! I'll try and have Chapter 6 up soon, and the next chapter will be better, I promise! Bye for now!**

**- The Reading Freak**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

(Austin's POV)

"Whoa…" I say to Ally as we step inside the doors to the award show. Ajanta Eulora spots us and runs frantically over to us and says, "Oh hey! Glad you guys could make it! Austin, you're performing your two songs from 5:30 PM to 5:45 PM. Ally, your tapes will be shown from 5:45 PM to 6:00 PM." "Oh, and about that, I've decided I'm going to sing my songs rather than show tapes." Ally suddenly revealed. I stared at her with my eyebrows raised and my mouth a big gaping black hole. "What happened to your stage fright?" I blurted out. "Well, I decided to confront it instead of hiding from it." She said. Just then, a lady with pink curly hair, a mushroom dress, and peppermint heels waltzed over to us and said, "Ajanta Eulora! Are the songs ready? And are Austin and Ally ready?" in an annoying high-pitched whine. "Yep and double yep. By the way, Lady Perry, meet Austin and Ally. Austin and Ally, meet Lady Perry." "Nice to meet you. We're HUGE fans!" Ally and I exclaimed at the same time. Lady Perry smiled and said, "Well, it's nice to see famous people be my fans. Makes me glow a radiant au-. She was cut off by her throat making her voice fade to a raspy sliver of what it was just a second ago. Her eyes widened when she realized what had happened. "No! This CAN NOT be happening! How could she be losing her voice now OF ALL TIMES?" Ajanta Eulora exclaimed. "Look, so she can't perform. You have to perform." I said calmly. Sheesh, and Ally and Trish thought I was kinda dumb…

(Ally's POV)

As I saw Ajanta Eulora's expression go from streesed to relaxed and enlighted, I smiled a little. Huh, maybe Austin wasn't just that stereotypical "blonde". I'd already known that, but maybe it went in different ways. The time passed by, and out of the awards that had already happened, Team Austin had scored 2 awards! We'd won Biggest Singing Sensation- Internet wise. Then Best Website, which was one for all of us, yet was in the Singer category. Then the performances came in to separate the Singer category from the Songwriter category. Ajanta Eulora scampers up on stage and announces, "Hey guys! So Lady Perry lost her voice, so I'm going to be singing for her. Everyone looks shocked for a second, but then resumes their cheering and clapping. "Ready?" Austin and I mouth to her. She nods, then gestures to the music person to start Song #1:

"You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in colour  
>And do the things I want<p>

You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on, over you<p>

You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

_[2x]_  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me, myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone"<p>

**Then she started singing the other song:**

"I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<p>

My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<p>

But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<p>

But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<p>

When I lay with you  
>I could stay there<br>Close my eyes  
>Feel you here forever<br>You and me together  
>Nothing is better<p>

'Cause there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew,<br>All the things you'd say,  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<p>

But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<p>

I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where it felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<p>

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you.<p>

I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<p>

I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where it felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh, ohhhh!<p>

Oh noooo  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh"

Then Ajanta Eulora turned, and the words that came out of her mouth were, "Next up to perform is…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It's a bit of a cliffhanger, right? Ya, I know that failed. :( Anyway, I apologize for not making Austin and Ally sing in this chapter, but I'm in a wee bit of a rush. Also, THE EPIC RETURN OF AJANTA EULORA AND MEETING LADY PERRY! What a surprise, right? (The answer is... NO! :D) Also, I do not own Set Fire to The Rain (A personal fave of mine.) by Adele, or Stronger (Another personal fave!) by Kelly Clarkson. The BIG FINALE... I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! Otherwise I'd run in a sugar cane forest that never would get too depleted, and I'd ride on a pink unicorn. Yeah, no. Anyway, next chapter, I'll try to write as soon as possible! Bye peopleinis! (Made-up word)<strong>

-**The Reading Freak, who is AMAZING! Right? RIGHT? **

**P.S.- I forgot about thanking special people. Thanks to 4everyoung, imadisneygirl, bronxx2010, and ILuvWeasleyTwins (btw, LUV your pen name!). Thanks to imadisneygirl, PINK292PINK292, Evangeline Rage, ILuvWeasleyTwins, drunkonbutterbear, and Tessie13 for story alerting! Thanks to imadisneygirl for putting me as a Fav. Author+Fav. Stories, PINK292PINK292 for putting this as a fav. story, and ILuvWeasleyTwins for making this a part of their Favorite Stories and Favorite Authors lists. Gotta go! Bye!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

(Austin's POV)

As Ajanta Eulora announced that I was performing next, I actually felt a tingle of nervousness swirl through my stomach. But then I thought of Ally and her beautiful smile, eyes, and everything else about her, and I felt more than ready to perform. So I got on stage and said, "Hey guys! I'm going to be performing two awesome songs!" Then I started the first song:

"Uh-huh oh oh  
>Uh-huh oh oh oh<br>Sometimes, I get in my own way  
>I need someone to say<br>Hey, what are you thinking?  
>Your words, they're always just in time<br>Just like a perfect rhyme  
>Like, you're not even trying<br>Like pieces of a puzzle  
>Without each other,<br>We're in trouble, trouble  
>Hey, I will always stay<br>By your side forever  
>'Cause we're better together<br>Hey, there's no other way  
>We'll make it through whatever<br>'Cause we're better together  
>Like the waves need the sand to crash on<br>Like the sun needs the world to shine on  
>You're the bright side of every day<br>Me without you just isn't the same  
>Hey, I will always stay<br>By your side forever  
>'Cause we're better together<br>Hey, there's no other way  
>We'll make it through whatever<br>'Cause we're better together  
>Uh-huh oh oh<br>Uh-huh oh oh oh"

Everyone started clapping really hard, and I saw Ally giving her famous double thumbs-up. Then, I swooped into the second song:

"Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along  
>Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar<br>Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy  
>Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone<br>I wouldn't have it any other way  
>If you're with me let me hear you say<p>

I like it like that!  
>Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on<br>I like it like that!  
>Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off<br>I like it like that!  
>Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,<br>Oh, everybody  
>Sing it right back, I like it like that!<br>(I like it like that, I like it like that)

Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn  
>Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)<br>Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight  
>Call a taxi, pack the back seat<br>I wouldn't have it any other way  
>If you're with me let me hear you say<p>

I like it like that!  
>Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on<br>I like it like that!  
>Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off<br>I like it like that!  
>Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough<br>Oh, everybody,  
>Sing it right back, I like it like that!<p>

Oh oh oh oh, like that  
>Oh oh oh oh, like that<br>Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that

Oh the homie brought the booze  
>I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back<br>We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn  
>Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on<br>And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home  
>In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone<br>You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack  
>And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like<p>

I'm max faded at my grandma's house  
>And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch<br>I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that  
>Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks<br>Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar  
>I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar<br>You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt  
>With the seat back, playin in the back, like<p>

I like it like that!  
>Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on<br>I like it like that!  
>Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off<br>I like it like that!  
>Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough<br>Oh, everybody  
>Sing it right back, I like it like that!<br>_[x2]_

Oh oh oh oh like that  
>Oh oh oh oh like that...<br>Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that  
>I like it like that"<p>

Everyone stood up and gave me a standing ovation. I couldn't believe it, all these professional singers and songwriters were giving ME a standing ovation. I went over to Ally in the wings, and she suddenly hugged me really tightly. It felt like the Mysterious Island's Paradise was embracing me. When she let me go, she squealed and said, "Oh my Dobby, you did great!" "Thanks. Good luck!" I said rather happily. She smiled, then went to the stage, where a piano was set up for her. Suddenly, I realized how she was going to sing. She would stare at the piano, and imagine she was in the practice room.

(Ally's POV)

"Hey guys! I'm going to be singing two songs for all of you tonight! So I hope you all enjoy!" I said, then I started playing the piano for the first song:

"I'm feeling sexy and free  
>Like glitter's raining on me<br>You like a shot of pure gold  
>I think I'm 'bout to explode<p>

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh

We can do this all night  
>Turn this club, skin tight<br>Baby come on  
>Pull me like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<p>

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

You got me loosing my mind  
>My heart beats out of time<br>I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
>You strike<br>You strike me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh

We can do this all night  
>Turn this club, skin tight<br>Baby come on  
>Pull me like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<p>

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<br>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<br>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<p>

Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino"<p>

I noticed Austin with his mouth agape, and I smiled widely in my mind. He looked so cute when surprised! Wait, why did I just say what I think I just said? I mentally whacked myself and prepared for the second song:

"Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us, then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>And we've got hot-pants on and up<br>And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club  
>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<br>Got Jesus on my necklace

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<p>

Tonight we're going hard  
>Just like the world is ours<br>We're tearin' it apart  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
>Our bodies go numb<br>We'll be forever young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

DJ turn it up  
>It's about damn time to live it up<br>I'm so sick of being so serious  
>It's making my brain delirious!<p>

I'm just talkin' truth  
>I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do<br>We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)<p>

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!<p>

DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<br>DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<p>

Tonight we're going hard  
>Just like the world is ours<br>We're tearin' it apart  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
>Our bodies go numb<br>We'll be forever young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

OW!"

I stood up from my safe haven and bowed, then bowed a second time. Al this cheering, it was nice and all, but all I wanted to do now was to bury myself in Austin's warm and caring grip. Especially when I saw some of the songwriters staring daggers at me. Finally, I got off stage and I ran toward Austin's open arms. "You did great. I'm surprised you even want to write songs for me anymore." He said rather sexily and huskily. "I smiled and said, "Oh course I'm going to stick with you. It's like destiny has our names entwined together, we're meant to stick together and kick butt!" I said. But my head was buried too deep in Austin's chest to notice him smiling widely from my previous comment.

*30 minutes later, during the magenta carpet walk*********************

(Austin's POV)

Ally and I are walking down the magenta colored carpet, and I'm more euphoric than I could have ever imagined. Ally's arm is twisted around mine, and I feel like sparks are wrapping around the intertwined arms, forcing them to be closer. Just then, before we reached the crowd of reporters, Ajanta Eulora grabbed us and shoved us into a closet, locking the door behind her. "Ajanta! What are you doing?" Ally and I asked at the same time. "Protecting you. Look, I'm just going to break this to you. Everyone of those reporters thinks you two are dating." My jaw falls down, while Ally's eyebrow moves up like she's TRYING to make it disappear. She sees our shocked faces and continues, "I don't know how they thought up that. But anyway, you guys are going to have to fake-date, otherwise the reporters are going to be disappointed. They LOVE this 'super duo', and it's supplying a bunch of Austin's fame." I then turn to Ally and say, "Well, if you're uncomfortable, it'll be fine."

(Ally's POV)

Awww, he's willing to sacrifice his career for my comfort. A part of me was screaming _Don't do it! You're happily dating Dallas! _But the majority of me was screaming _Do it! Maybe you have feelings for Austin! He's being really sweet, so don't blow it and act like a priss._ So I nodded and said, "I'm cool with it." He suddenly lights up like a Christmas tree and then grabs my hand and says, "So let's get going, _girlfriend,_ I don't want to keep the reporters waiting." I laugh heartily and let him drag me. As we go through the vast, everlasting forest of reporters, we can lie to most of the reporters, but one of the reporters asks us to kiss for the camera. I nearly choke on air, while Austin's eyes portray nothing but shock and worry, and something else that seems like longing. I turn to him and say, "So, shall we boyfriend?" He looks shocked, but quickly pulls his act together and says, "Yes, we shall." And with that, we lean forward and suddenly our lips are merging, and it feels like a firework is exploding right on our lips. Suddenly, so many feelings for him course through my body, until I'm almost numb from it. He pulls away, smiling like a maniac. I smile widely too, and I almost forget about the reporter until he says, "Thanks! I'll be putting this in the main article for Entertainment for Time. I suddenly have a bad notion. _What if Dallas reads it? _So I tell him to NOT publish the copy in Miami. Surprisingly, he obliges, and I feel on top of the world!

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I felt extra happy today, so here's a fat chapter for everyone! Anyway, Auslly-ness for all those Auslly fans (I'M ONE OF THEM!) Anyway, I don't own Better Together by Ross Lynch, I Like It Like That by Hot Chelle Rae, Domino by Jessie J, We R Who We Are by Kesha, and I certainly don't own Austin and Ally. :( Anyway, I'm waiting to watch Club Owners and Quinceaneras at 11 PM, cause I had to miss it at 8. :( And some of my sayings are interesting, aren't they? ;) And to all of you wanting something a little longer, here you go! I don't think too many are gonna be like this, this is the main chapter, so yeah... And by the way guys, this fanfiction is sadly, almost over. BUT I'M GOING TO WRITE MORE, I PROMISE! I even have a good idea for a one-shot that's Auslly-tized!<strong>

**Thanks to reviews from bronxx2010, ILuvWeasleyTwins (I know right! Why'd he have to die? And why'd George have to lose his ear?), Caileylover, and 26PearlsZ. Thanks also to story alerts from 26PearlZ and miragesandwaves, and thanks to daredistance411 for favorite storying this! See ya later, with Chapter 8 guys! BYE!**

**-The Reading Freak**

**P.S. Has anyone else watched Journey 2: The Mysterious Island? I watched it today, and LOVED IT! Especially the fact that Josh Hutcherson is in it.., And Gabato was HILLARIOUS! Plus, my friend from school was there too, so we watched it next to each other! :D Until next time...**

**P.P.S. I need a female OC for next chapter, actually 2! I'm going to have a contest, and that'll last until next chapter is up! Thanks guys for everything! :)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

(Ally's POV)

I'm relaxing against the counter of the Sonic Boom after a tiring yet fun night, Trish texting me at 5:40 AM to know what happened, and the one time I want the Sonic Boom to be unpopulated, of course it just had to be OVERpopulated! Just then, Dallas walks in, but my heart seems to have some of its flutter for whenever he entered. _This could not have been happening…_ I'm in my happy zone, and I stop liking him? WHY? Anyway, he comes over to me and he holds something up in front of him. It said… Oh no! Not THE article. By the way he looks, he seems as if he's about ready to start a BAD rant. I reassure myself that I'm fine, and then I imagine I'm Hermione with the time-travel necklace from Prisoner of Askaban, or Harry escaping from the mere clutches of Voldemort in Goblet of Fire. "Look, Ally, if you didn't like me, you should have told me." He said. "Look Dallas, it's not what it seems… I had to fake-date Austin for his career." I replied. "Look, if it's for his career, I understand that his career is really important to the both of you. So, I'm breaking up with you." "Wait, what? Why?" I barely choked out. He replied with, "Well, if people catch you and me together, his career will suffer." I was touched for a second. He was dumping me for Austin's career? That's not the way I'd imagined it happen… Just then, a 5 foot 1 inch tall girl with dark chocolate skin, curly black hair, and brown eyes that was as dark as a stake from her nightmares (long story). "I'd like you to meet Tatiana Baxter, my NEW girlfriend." In my head, my eyes and eyebrows shot up like a cartoon character jumping. HE wants me to meet his NEW girlfriend? Is he TRYING to make me feel sad? I smile and say, "Nice to meet you."

(Austin's POV)

I slide into the Sonic Boom, feeling like Gryffindor after they won the House cup. Oh great, now I'm also obsessed with Harry Potter. Thanks a lot, kiss with Ally was the best EVA! I feel like sliding in an empty room with only underwear, socks, and sunglasses on and singing, like they do in shows. "Hey Ally! Ready to go on a 'date'?" I say, smiling at her. I see her smile at me, but her eyes portray a different window. I immediately turn serious and say, "Look, what's wrong?" She turns to me and says, "Dallas broke up with me." Oh. She's sad because of that brown-haired dog? I swear, it seems like he might have a bit of a beard growing in… "The Ally I know and enjoy hanging out with wouldn't get sad about that." I remind her. "I'm not sad about THAT. I'm sad about the fact that he was okay with bringing his new girlfriend to me, like he was flaunting the idea that we're done right in my face." She says with a heartbreaking yet adorable frown. "Well, then, let's get some songwriting and fun done!" I say enthusiastically. She smiles and says, "Okay, I'll join you in a bit."

*After that little session******************************************

(Austin's POV, still)

"So, Ally, do you trust me?" I say hesitantly. "Yeah…" She replies wary. I smile big. "Why? You're not going to hurt me, are you?" She says nervously. "No! It's because we're going to have a fun day tomorrow!" I enthusiastically laugh and say. "Well, it WOULD be fun, plus it'll be great for our fake-date business. REALLY? She just focuses on the fake-date aspect, rather than possibly regarding it as a REAL date… Wow.

(Ally's POV)

I'm walking around the mall whistling happily after a fun 'date' with Austin at the fair. Suddenly, I see Dallas and Tatiana sucking face, and I fight back those tears. So I quietly glide to the practice room and write a new song:

"_You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in colour  
>And do the things I want<em>

You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on, over you<p>

You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

_[2x]__  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me, myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone"<em>

I hear a "THUMP!" as someone falls to the floor. Austin had been listening. "Who were you writing about?" He asks, with a shocked, worried and concerned expression on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yup, that's chapter 8 for ya! I don't own Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, I don't own Harry Potter (unfortunately) :( ,<strong> **or Austin and Ally. Just finished watching the new House of Anubis, I'm guessing the Collector is... If you watch HOA, put in your reviews who you think IS the Collector. Also, congrats to ILuvWeasleyTwins for winning the OC contest (and being the only one to do it)... Now, on to reviews and etc:**

**Thanks to LoveShipper, ILuvWeasleyTwins (and I'm a Ravenclaw. But I'm more of a mix between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff! And your other OC will be saved for a POSSIBLE chapter), hanahearts123, Miss Taco, 26PearlZ, ctiger, XxLiveLaughDream7xX (I know! It's so annoying how also in the show, they make a big scene out of her stage fright!), bronxx2010 (Aww... Thanks! But I'll be writing more, I promise!), and Taylors sister for being awesome reviewers! Thanks to DreamersNight, Miss Taco, 26PearlZ, and XxLiveLaughDreamxX for putting this piece of gold on story alert! Finally, thanks to hanahearts123 for putting me on author alert, Val13 for putting this on their favorite stories list and for putting me as a favorite author, and warriorgirl14 for favorite storying this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you guys next week!**

**-The Reading Freak who hopes that you all enjoyed the Harry Potter references in the story! :D  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

(Ally's POV)

"Oh, the song's just about how Dallas thinks I'm jealous of him, but that he doesn't realize that… well, what's doesn't hurt me only helps me." I say. He relaxes.

A few days later************************************************

(Ally's POV)

It was a dark and gloomy night in Miami. Apparently, there was a tornado and VERY severe storms in Florida that came from other states, so we were all being VERY careful in the store, making sure to stay away from windows. I personally, am super terrified by tornadoes as they killed my mom. Because when we were stuck in Publix and a 3 year old boy (Nelson) had been too close to the window. We could all see the tornado raging towards us from the back of the aisle in a window-free area, but that didn't stop my mom from running and pushing Nelson out of the way as a streetlamp knocked over by the tornado crashed into the window, and shards of glass cut into my mom and killed her. Just then, I saw a raging funnel of clouds storming over to the store, and I noticed that Austin was playing a guitar near the window. _'How did I __jus__t notice that?' _Suddenly, I realized a very important fact: The tornado was coming, and it would probably make something fall and hit the window, and it'd be my mom all over again. I couldn't do that to Austin. I had to save him. Even if it meant sacrificing my life, I would never do that to Austin and just let him die. I started running towards the window and Austin. Austin looked up with a puzzled expression on his face as he took in my look of horror. I then saw the tornado shove a tree down and saw it about to hit the window. I quickly shoved Austin out of the way, but now I was stuck. I embraced myself lying on the floor, shut my eyes, and heard the window shatter and the shards of glass raining all over me. The last thing I thought of before I blacked out into my little pool of blood was that it had been a case of déjà vu. I'd saved Austin and gotten hurt just as my mom had saved Nelson and died. Then, the dark's open arms embraced me.

(Austin's POV)

I cannot believe that Ally just saved me! If only I hadn't been such an idiot, then Ally wouldn't be in the hospital right now! Then the doctor walked up. "Mr. Moon, your friend is in serious trouble. Apparently one of the shards of glass cut into a vein, so she's going to need a surgery to get it mended." I was appalled at myself. Because of me, Ally would need surgery. The least I could do is pay for the surgery to help her. "Okay, and I'll pay for the surgery. Now, can I visit her?" I said. He gestured towards room 4HA. I tentatively strode in, and see Ally. She had cuts all over her, but white ointment was spread over it so only a faint red could be seen. "Ally, I am SO so sorry that this had to happen. It's all my fault, I should have been more careful. I hate myself for making this happen to you. It should have deserved to happen to me, you're too good a person for you to be harmed." I started rambling on. She quickly cut me off with her hand and said, "It's not your fault. And if it had happened to me, I would have been forever haunted by knowing that had happened." I smiled sadly and told her, "Well, I'll always be there for you. I won't let you be hurt again as long as I'm there." She smiled and thanked me.

3 weeks later***************************************************

(Ally's POV)

I grinned widely as I stepped out of the car and stepped into the warm embracing Miami sunlight. Austin was hanging outside the door waiting for me. "Hey Ally! So, I've been meaning to tell you something." He exclaimed enthusiastically. Then, he leaned in and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt golden and superior, and I responded by kissing back and wrapping my arms around his neck. We leaned out and leaned back in making our noses touch while staring deep into each others eyes. "So, what does this make us then?" I softly asked. He smiled and said the thing that I've been dying to hear: "Your boyfriend."

(Austin's POV)

It's so great having Ally back! She's really enjoying her welcome back party, and that makes ME happy. Then, Dallas tapped me on the shoulder and gestured for me to follow him…

(Ally's POV)

It was sunset by the time that the party was over, and I hadn't seen Austin in three hours! Then, he walked up with a 5'3 tall tan girl with hazy green eyes and long straight light brown hair. "Where were you Austin?" I asked at the same time as Trish and Dez. "Sorry, I lost track of time with my new girlfriend, Issabella Bonnici." He said, and when he said those last words, I literally felt my eyes threatening to let loose a waterfall, and my heart shattering into uneven shards of a once stable functioning thing. "But… You're with Ally, dude." Dez timidly spoke up. I was touched. Dez speaking up for me. That was pretty nice. "No, I'm not. She's too not my type to be my girlfriend, unlike Issabella." He retorted with a smirk on his face. I quickly strode out of there, feeling there hot gazes on me. Before I left though, I said to Austin, looking him in the eyes that once appealed to me, "You're dead to me. I'm done being your songwriter." I spat at his feet and with that, I walked out of Austin's life, and the life I had gotten used to…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So that's a wrap for An Austin and Ally story! If you read my other story, then you'd know that this story was gonna end non-Auslly (and that killed me!), but on the bright side, I'm writing a sequel to this story which will most likely end up Auslly. So DON'T HATE ON ME FOR DOING THIS! By the way, what made Austin act like that? Find out in the sequel. Thanks to ILuvWeasleyTwins, XxLiveLaughDream7xX, 26PearlZ, hanahearts123, babydoll, I'm just me2, Alex-Chan 1234, hoafan, and ctiger for reviewing; Thanks to warriorgirl14, OhsnapitzCassie, Cheer51, smileymileyfan123, I'm just me2, aaaaaaabchristiane, Alex-Chan 1234, and Rainfeather97 for favorite-storying this; Thanks to jojorocks186, smileymileyfan123, I'm just me2, Alex-Chan 1234, Luckyinluv, and Rainfeather97 for story alerting this; Thanks to I'm just me2, Alex-Chan 1234, and Rainfeather97 for putting me as a favorite author; Thanks toRainfeather97 for author alerting me! Wow, that's a lot of typing I just did. BUT there's more! Thanks to ChickInTheWorld, LoveShipper, XxLiveLaughDream7xX, and Edward Haters for reviewing "Always Gonna Be That Ally"; Thanks to Edward Haters and Timboy22 for favorite storying "Always Gonna Be That Ally". Anyway, Ch. 1 of the sequel should be up soon, and at the latest: next week. Remember to tune into the sequel, and thanks for reading this story!<strong>

**-The Reading Freak  
><strong>


	10. Sequel Note

Guys, Chapter 1 and 2 of Reunions In The City are up! Please note that this is the sequel to An Austin and Ally Story! It might not seem too much like it at first, BUT IT IS!

Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know. Reading Wizard OUT!

-The Reading Wizard


End file.
